


smol beanie boi

by its_dark_girl



Series: Dream SMP fic [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Fluffy Fics, Karlnapity, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Babyyy, drabbles and fics, feeling sad?, fics, fluffy fluff, im honestly just using this ship as a coping mechanism for what the ever-loving fuck is going on, or one of these, read this, there's many, this is just self indulgent karlnapity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dark_girl/pseuds/its_dark_girl
Summary: Even tho Quackity hates being small, he likes the perks
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dream SMP fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	smol beanie boi

Quackity hated how every thing about him was small. His little duck wings, his height, it just bothered him. His wings tired out fast, and how could he look intimidating when he wasn't even 6"!

His boyfriends didn't though. They called him 'smol'. Smol. Why were small things considered cute? Karl at least had an inch over him, and Sapnap was taller than both of them. And he was a Blaze hybrid. A powerful one. He was just a duck hybrid. Not so powerful in his opinion.

But of course, being small had its perks.

Hugs always felt so, so good. It was like being covered by a blanket of warmth. His boyfriends always chuckled with how he always melted into hugs like marshmallows in hot chocolate. Quackity never cared about that. His boyfriends would never hurt him.

Cuddles were all the better, especially when he was in the middle of Karl and Sapnap. He always felt safe, and warm, and comfortable, and Gods, he loved it so much. 

Karl and Sapnap would always argue over which wing they would preen; even though it is small. Quackity didn't mind who though, it always felt nice and relaxing.

_Maybe being smol wasn't so bad after all..._


End file.
